Final Myth: Gotterdamerung
by Jewelled Wolf
Summary: Norse Mythology. Every world has an ending, the retelling of the Norse Apocalypse. An epic battle between light and dark resulting in a new beginning.
1. The Fimbulvetr

Disclaimer: I don't own the story of the Ragnarok or Norse Mythology in general.

A/N: I know this is Norse Mythology and the category says 'Greek Mythology' but, alas, there is no Norse Mythology section. Henceforth, I stuck this story in the closest relating category.

Anyway, this is basically a retelling of the Ragnarok.

* * *

Two wolves ran out of the Ironwood forest. One had red eyes while the other had dark blue eyes.

The blue-eyed one turned to his companion and asked, "Do you think well get them this time Skoll?"

Skoll smirked and replied, "I think today's the day."

Together they jumped from the frozen ground into the sky.

* * *

An earthquake shook the ground. Fenris felt Gleipnir, the silken bond that the Aesir had used to chain him, break. Odin would pay for tricking him. Tyr would die too for helping. The earth split in front of him. Fenris leapt across the gap and ran towards the place where Loki was supposed to be bound.

* * *

Out of a cave, a woman walked out carrying a bowl of dark liquid. She emptied it while a particular violent earthquake knocked her off her feet. The woman hurried back in the cave with a worry look.

A handsome man bound to a rock with what seemed like intestines. A snake hung directly over his face with its mouth open and its fangs dripping venom. The woman held out the bowl and caught the poison. Another earthquake shook the land. The man smirked despite the obvious pain he had just experienced.

"Finally! My arms were starting to get stiff"

He pulled against his bonds and finally they snapped. The man stood up, seemingly regaining his good humour. He stretched and let out a fake yawn, "well, I think I've rested enough."

Sigyn looked insulted, "Loki, I've caught poison from the snake just for you for centuries, some thanks would be nice."

Loki grinned and bowed graciously, "Thank you very much."

Sigyn stood up and brushed dust off her dress, dismissing the thanks "You and your buddies are going to meet before the war right?

Loki was pulling on fresh clothes and answered, "Yah, want to come?"

His wife snorted, "You wish."

Suddenly a dark shape appeared on top of a hill. Loki turned around and exclaimed happily, "Fenris! How nice is it to see you!"

Fenris dropped something on the ground. "Yours." Loki picked it up carefully and his face lit up. "It's my sword! Where did you find it?" He drew the elegant blade out of its sheath and looked upon it happily.

"Here and there." was Fenris' reply, obviously in a bad mood.

"Save your anger for the gods Fenris, and since you're here, you can give me a ride" Loki said smiling mischievously.

Fenris growled, "You want to be eaten?"

Sigyn came out and looked disapprovingly at her "step-son", "Don't be so hasty, you can't eat anyone you like whenever you want."

Loki shrugged and changed the subject completely, "Where's Surt and others going to meet us?"

"At the Bifrost. Skoll and Hati should have already caught up with Sol and Mani."

"Ok, I'll come with you half way, but I have to make a stop in Hel. You meet up with Surt first." he paused, "Maybe you should first see if Jormundgand is doing all right. Don't want him to get stuck or something, being the size he is."

Fenris snorted, "I'm pretty sure Jormundgand can take care of himself."

"Whatever" Loki addressed Sigyn "Bye Bye, love. I'll see you after I have killed all the Gods" he waved and jumped onto Fenris' back.

Fenris looked irritated, "I'm not a horse."

"You have four legs." Loki replied.

Fenris growled and sprinted off towards the entrance to Hel.

* * *

Sol glanced back nervously, Skoll was catching up. Skoll had never caught her before. She hoped Mani would be able to get away from Hati. Suddenly, Skoll made a flying leap and landed on her chariot. Swiftly, he crushed her neck in his jaws and ripped her apart. Blood was everywhere. On the other side of the sky, the same fate was happening to Mani. Hati had torn him apart and his attention was turned to the moon. At the same time, Skoll and Hati devoured the sun and the moon.

The stars began to rain out of the sky, billions there were, and billions fell until not one remained. Without the sun, moon or stars, the world was plunger into complete darkness; bring the beginning of the winter of winters. The Fimbulvetr.

* * *

Heimdall paused, he couldn't believe his ears. But he defiantly heard it, his hearing was the best, it could even hear grass growing. What he heard was not something that wonderful; he had heard the sword that belonged to the god of mischief coming out of its sheath. That would mean Loki had broken his bonds. That would mean... he blew his horn Giallar... that the Ragnarok has come.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed yourself reading this story. I apologize for anything inaccurate in this retelling; one can only read Norse Mythology Encyclopedias so many times. ;)

And, if you did enjoy it or have any comments at all regarding mistakes or otherwise, please review and I will be sure to reply in the next update.


	2. Visions

Disclaimer: I don't own the story of the Ragnarok or Norse Mythology in general.

A/N: Here's the second chapter, it's a little short I know. Still, I wanted to keep certain parts more separate from the others so the result is a slightly shorter chapter. (Not that the first one was really that long. . .)

Here's a little thank you to my reviewers.

Ayelk: Hey, thanks a lot. Well, every story has to have some blood and gore in it ;).

Sarah: Thanks, I tried to keep Loki in character. To me he always seemed to be kind of carefree, always happy and very quick with words.

Cuddly Bear: Thank you for the wonderfully . . . kind encouragement. Here's the update so you don't have to spend your precious time hunting me down. (As if you remember where I live.)

* * *

Odin heard the warning. The horn of Heimdall sounded only for a war. He turned to the nearest god: Frey.

"I want you to make sure everyone is prepared for war. I'm going to see the Norns."

Frey only nodded, looking depressed.

Odin mounted Sleipnir and road off to the Yggdrasil. Sleipnir got him there in a minute. Arriving there, he saw three women. Urd, Verdande and Skuld. Odin opened his mouth to say something when he saw what was on the ground.

Shreds of cloth.

"The tapestry of life has been torn."

"We are no longer in charge of time and destiny."

"This is a sign that our time is done as well."

Odin said nothing. Fate was no longer in control. Skuld, the fate of the future, could not tell him what was wrong. Only one person can... or one head can.

Odin told Sleipnir to ride to Mimir's well. The wisest being of all nine worlds would tell him what is happening.

Odin dismounted in front of the well and looked down. He said in a loud voice, "I, Odin, the All-father, am here to seek your wisdom."

A soft voice came out of the well, "You wish to know what is happening? I think you already know. If you know, why come and ask me. Is it because you know this is the end? I'll tell you. The time all Aesir have been dreading has come. Gotterdammerung, Twilight of the gods is upon you. The question is what are you going to do?"

Odin said without hesitating, "We will go to war. We will fight the Jotuns and all other evil creatures." he paused, "Can you tell me the result of this war?"

"The war will lead to..."

* * *

Then, the river Gjall appeared. Fenris made and abrupt stop and Loki leapt off his back. With a cheerful wave he jumped across the river yelling, "Don't do something stupid Fenris!"

Fenris turned to the direction of Bifrost, "I'd tell you to do the same, but the advice would be wasted on you." The wolf ran off before Loki could come up with a reply.

* * *

Odin had returned. Frey went over to ask him what he had learned.

"Odin! So? Did you find out what's happening?"

Odin kept the grim face on and asked, "Are we prepared for war?"

Frey frowned, he wasn't, he had no sword. But he knew he shouldn't trouble Odin with his problems. Also, as one of the Vanir, he was very good in magic. "Yes, we are ready for battle."

Odin called all attention to him, "Fellow Gods, Valkyries and everyone else. We will now march on to battle and fight for all living or non-living beings. We will not let some stinking giants destroy us!" The crowd cheered. Odin picked up his magical spear, Gungnir and rode out on Sleipnir.

Little did they know that the opposing army consisted of more than a few stinking giants.

* * *

Hel stood at the shore of the sea. Vicious waves crashed onto the rocks. The sea was boiling like a cauldron. Hel thought this as she grimly stared at the water. Beside her stood her Hellhound growled.

"Be patient, let us leave the gods to wait." she smiled bitterly. "Come to think of it, the fault goes to the gods for this. They are the ones who caused this."

------- Flashback -------

Three beings were lying around in Angerboda's hall. One was a wolf pup, but pretty big for a newborn. Another was a serpent, coiled tightly, forming a spiral. The third was a girl. Half of her skin was greenish-black; the other half was deathly white. She seemed old and young at the same time. Suddenly, out of nowhere, somebody grabbed the three siblings and whisked them away from their home.

------ End of Flashback ------

Fenris was bound to a rock just for being bigger than everyone else, Jormundgand was thrown into the ocean and she, Hel, was sentenced to forever stay in Niflheim. And the gods ask themselves why se hate them so.

Now, Fenris was free, she was obviously not in Niflheim. Jormundgand was making his way back to land.

As if on cue, a serpentine head appeared at the horizon line, hissing in fury. Jormundgand has come. The gods will now be punished.

* * *

A/N: Ta da? Anyway, please review and hopefully I'll manage to get the next chapter up within this week. 


	3. Three Roosters

Disclaimer: I don't own the story of the Ragnarok or Norse Mythology in general.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews everyone and enjoy reading chapter 3.

Cuddly Bear: Thanks for reviewing again my loyal minion. You have amazed me again with your knowledge; it was very clever of you to of known that I do, in fact, live in a house. What are you going to do anyway? Run to my house all the way from Mississauga or wherever you are?

UniqueS: Thank you so much for your review. It is nice to know that there are people who aren't a part of my little circle of friends that actually like my story enough to review. After you mentioned the whole gender mix up thing I went to check some sources (google). I'm pretty sure that they refer to Sol as 'Goddess' and Mani as 'God' or 'brother'. If you could show me a few sources that say otherwise, I'd be happy to fix that. Also, it seems that you know quite a lot about Norse Myth (yay!), because Loki does captain the "Big boat of Toenails". But since this is my story, I have made some minor changes, I hope you don't mind. It will still follow the same base line so don't worry.  I hope that you will continue to offer more advice in the future. Thanks again.

* * *

Fenris went really fast, and got to the Bifrost quickly. He soon saw what was a gigantic form.

A disgusting odor filled his nostrils. He growled and asked casually, "Surt, When was the last time you washed?"

Surt seemed to think about it, oblivious to Fenris' hinting tone, "I think it was two centuries, maybe three..."

Everyone stared at him. Surt shrugs. Fenris changes the subject, "Loki says that he'll meet up with you later. He's going to check up on sis first."

The Fire Giant rubbed at his head in frustration, "That moron is always going off on his own." he muttered.

"So what now?" Fenris asks.

"Meet Jormundgand at Bifrost. The rest of us will go our own way." Surt replies.

"Whatever." Fenris answered briskly and sped off to find his serpentine brother

* * *

"Knock knock!" Loki sang out at the entrance of Hel's palace. There was no response. Loki frowned and entered. It was empty. "Where is everyone?" he wondered out loud.

Suddenly, loud barking could be heard and the God of Mischief was knocked over by a large dog. The Hellhound, Garm. Loki grinned widely and pushed the dog off of himself and stood, ruffling the dog's fur. Garm tugged on Loki's shirt, nearly tearing it.

"Where is your mistress?" Loki asked the Hellhound. Garm raced off to the other end of the Underworld. "Oi!" Loki yelled and sped off after him.

The arrived at the end of the Underworld's limits and saw Hel standing there, black and white hair flowing in the dry, lifeless wind. Loki was about to let out a cheerful greeting when Hel pointed at the shadows.

There was a giant black dragon. So dark, it blended with the shadows of nothing. The dragon, Nidhogg had felt that his job was ending too. It roared, showing off the decaying yellow teeth and Loki could smell its putrid breath.

The trickster glanced at the Goddess of the Underworld. What has gotten into Nidhogg to get him so riled up?

"The Yggdrasil is ready to fall." Hel whispered softly, her voice was dry but Loki didn't notice. With that, Nidhogg coiled its log serpentine body around the tree and crushed it. Wood snapped and splintered, sending debris flying everywhere. The dragon let out a triumphant roar and without another sound, slipped back into the shadows.

Again, Loki opened his mouth to speak but was once again interrupted, this time by the call of a rooster. Up ahead, there was a flash of crimson, a rooster the color of blood flew over the Underworld. Its call was like the scream of a man dying in painful torment. A fitting sound, Loki decided, for the end of Odin.

Hel spoke first, "I am ready."

Loki smiled.

* * *

The Aesir lined up awaiting the order to march. They glanced at Odin confusingly. The All-father seemed to be waiting for something himself. Then, the signal came.

Gullinkambi, shinning in all its magnificence flew across the sky. The Gods followed with their gazes and then, they heard the golden rooster's call. It was a beautiful melody that inspired even the despairing. Even the Einheriar, the gallant warriors of Valhalla, came to join the ranks of the Aesir, drawn by the Gullinkambi's call.

Odin turned to face the magnificent army. "Today, we march. Tomorrow, we fight. Then we bring back Victory!"

* * *

Surt chuckled; the Gods surely would not expect this. With a final burst of power, Surt set flame to the Bifrost. The rainbow bridge, defenceless without its guardian, disintegrated in the hot flame of the fire giants and was gone. The mighty giant laughed at this.

Fjalar, a mournful looking rooster flew past. It looked as if it was in poor condition, until you saw it up close. Its wings were strong when they beat against the air and when it opened its beak, the noise was loud and clear as it sped through the air. The Jotuns all stared at it. Fjalar gave a final call and flew towards Vigrid

Surt drew his flaming sword and pointed in the direction the rooster had flown, "There, my friends, is where we will battle and conquer!" he shouted and the giants began to march.

* * *

Jormundgand shot out of the water and he towered over the land. Fenris was laying down on the edge of a cliff, idly watching the Midgard Serpent. Seeing, the snake, Fenris got up and greeted his brother, "Jormundgand, you made it to land."

Jormundgand nodded, "Is this the Ragnarok? I have heard the three roosters call for battle." his voice was raspy but had a soft velvet feel to it.

Fenris growled in confirmation, "Yes they have sounded. The Ragnarok, the Doom of the Gods." Fenris let out a loud bark and turned towards a figure in the distance. "Loki!"

The God of Mischeif was coming closer; Fenris noted irritably, that he was still smiling like a mad-man. "Hullo!"

Jormundgand hissed in greeting and Fenris merely inclined his head politely. Loki turned to Jormundgand, "Hel has asked me to see to the Nagilfar." The Wolf and the Snake blinked but then Jormundgand's eyes brightened in recognition. With a slight thrashing of his body, Jormundgand brought forward the dreadful ship.

A horrid image broke the surface of the water. A monstrous ship made completely out of human nails, decomposing and dirty, the ship was covered in maggots. Nails, from corpses that had not their nails clipped before the flesh and everything else succumbed to the fire of the pyre.

Jormundgand's face was indifferent, having seen this ship sailing around for the time he was forced to encircle Midgard, he was used to it. Fenris, on the other hand, let out a disgusted snort and took a step back, his fur bristling. Loki glanced at the ship and raised an eyebrow, "Hel said something about it being quite ugly, but she was clearly underestimating its appearance." he paused, and glanced at the ship, carrying the worse dead souls to have ever existed. "And, I think I'll walk."

An innocent grin flickered across his face, "Anyone up for some destruction and mayhem on the way?" Jormundgand looked positively ecstatic and snapped his jaws excitedly causing some of his lethal poison to spray all over the place. The liquid burned through a part of the cliff and Fenris quickly moved back from the crumbling edge with a curse. He scowled at Jormundgand, "Watch it!" he snapped.

Loki smiled fondly at their argument and then looked in the direction of Vigrid. He leapt upon Fenris' back and pointed towards the chosen battlefield. "That way."

A rumble began in Fenris' throat, "What did I tell you about not being a horse?"

Loki patted his fur, "And what did I tell you about having four legs?" he did a puppy dog look, "Please?"

Fenris nearly laughed, "Okay, just don't do that again."

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. It might take me a while to update again because I'm a little foggy on what happens next so I have to . . . read more encyclopedias. Does that sound nerdy? I hope not. ;)

Anyway, please review.


	4. Black and White

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ragnarok or Norse Mythology in general.

A/N: I am so sorry to anyone who liked this story that it took me a year to update. See, I have finally discovered that school is evil and I have to actually try now . . . well kind of . . . not really. Fine, that I do need to pay attention occasionally. Anyway, I hope someone is still going to read this because I tried _very_ hard.

Here are my replies for my most wonderful reviewers. :)...except you Kevin, you're not that wonderful. (Kidding!)

TellyBellyChan: Y'know, I didn't update for a year and you didn't do anything, so empty threats my friend, empty threats. By the way, where would you get yuri wallpaper (which I would burn if you hung that in my room)? The ship of toenails would be made up by the same genius (lunatic) that made the rest of the original myth up.

Kevin: I know you didn't read the story.

UniqueS: Thank you for another review! Shame about your book, but at least it still has pretty pictures. :) For example, animal crackers give small children false information, like a lion is as tall as a giraffe. But people still eat animal crackers . . . Nagil Nagel Nail. That's so cool! I learn something new every day! I'm glad you like my story, though some stuff might be a little off now because I've been mythology repressed for a year. I'm really happy that you read my stories and I hope you'll tell me when you don't like something or if something is incorrect so that I can fix it. Oh, and I hope that my referring to Loki as the God of Mischief and Trickery doesn't bother you too much, for me, it just kind of flows now . . .

Iridescent Mists: Thanks so much for the review. As for Loki's personality, it might have changed a bit after a year, tell me if you notice . . .

Anyway, enjoy chapter 4 . . .

* * *

"It's such a beautiful day.", Loki remarked brightly.

Fenris glanced back casually and then eyed Loki strangely. As the threesome moved onward, they left a trail of destruction. Trees were uprooted and on fire, and black poison gathered in puddles from Jormundgand's fangs. Since it was still pitch black, Fenris wondered how Loki could even tell that it was day time. Fenris settled with a simple "You are so deluded.".

Loki patted Fenris on the neck as one would normally do with a horse, "You wound me." he said dryly.

Jormundgand's tail knocked down a row of trees as he raised his head higher, "Someone's coming."

As they rounded a bend on their merry stroll, a ship came suddenly into view. It was magnificent. The ship towered high into the clouds and was a pale off-white color. Icicles hung from the masts.

"Hrym!" Loki cried joyfully as he saw who the ship belonged to.

Frost giants, an entire army of them. They were large, ugly and smelled bad. Hrym was probably the most horrid of them all. Scars had mangled the flesh on his face and mutilated an eye, he had long white hair and a large beard and gray skin.

"Well-met Trickster." Hrym greeted seriously and nodded to Loki's sons.

Loki smirked, "Well, well, aren't you looking ugly today.". Fenris sighed in exasperation, but Hrym just ignored the comment. "You are joining the battle?" he asked casually.

The frost giant's lips twisted into a gruesome mockery of a smile, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

Odin gazed steadily over the chosen battlefield. Vigrid was flat and stretched far, and it was ideal for war. He breathed in deeply and glanced at his battle-ready army behind him.

He turned to them to deliver a final speech, "All this time, we have been fighting with these evil beings, I believe that today we will defeat them for good. We will win this battle and bring back the sunlight and life to the world!". His army cheered and Odin smiled grimly for he knew the outcome of this battle.

The cheering was interrupted by a terrible noise, a rough call of a rust red rooster. Then came a sound like thunder that mingled with the scream-like noise of the bird and a crack formed under it. The crack spider-webbed and soon formed a fissure.

A figure flickered into existence and hovered over the fissure. It was a woman, half dead and half alive, half old and half young.

"Hel." Frey whispered with dread.

Hel watched her enemies' eyes flash with fear for a second and she smiled, this was the hour of revenge and she loved it. There was a bark and paws scrapped at the rim of the fissure. The hell hound Garm pulled himself up and snarled at the Aesir. Little did they know that Garm was just heralding the coming of another creature . . .

A roar ripped through the air and yellow claws shot through the fissure to leave long gouges in the earth. The ground bulged and a black form burst through the ground spraying chunks of dirt everywhere. There, in all his glory, stood the dragon Nidhogg. Nidhogg snapped at the Gods, showing wicked decayed teeth, and pieces of root and bark from a once great tree fell out.

The Valkyries whispered to each other in horror, "The Yggdrasil is in pieces? How could the Nidhogg devour the great tree?"

Suddenly, a ship appeared on the horizon and it plowed through the earth to rest next to the black dragon. It was a rotting ship made of nails, Nagilfar. The most horrible souls to have ever walked any of the nine worlds made their way into view from the ship. The sound of flesh against fragile bone could be heard as the dead dragged unresponsive limbs over the nails. Their horrible moans could be heard as they tried to speak but were unable to due to deteriorated lungs and larynx.

One of the Valkyries approached Odin, "All-father, we are to fight the dead as well?"

Odin looked toward the direction from where the ship had come, "I believe that more are arriving."

As swift as lightening, a form shot through the plains of Vigrid and towered over everyone present. The serpent Jormundgand hissed in displeasure upon seeing the Aesir and venom spurted out to land in the middle of the battlefield.

Thor's hand tightened on his hammer at the obvious challenge but Odin raised a hand to stop him.

A wolf bounded up to join his brother. Tyr's eyes widened as he realized that both Loki and Fenris had been freed from their restraints, restraints that were suppose to be unbreakable.

Fenris snarled angrily, aimed particularly at Odin and Tyr, his teeth were bared violently and his fur bristled to make an image to be feared. Loki, on the other hand, was _still_ calm and cheerful. The God of Mischief slid off the wolf's back gracefully, and shot a mock salute, complete with annoying smirk to Odin.

"Perhaps we should slaughter these ones first before reinforcements arrive." Thor suggested with a glare toward Loki, who promptly stuck his tongue out at the Thunder God.

But before Odin could have a chance to consider the idea, Fenris let out a howl. The wolf's song was beautiful, yet terrible; so much like a Requiem.

As the song was fading, a second ship pulled up beside Nagilfar. This one was frosty white and the Gods could feel the icy air it emitted from across Vigrid. Hyrm and his frost giants made their way noisily off the ship. They were soon joined by Surt and his Jotuns. Their dark hair and tan skin contrasting with the colorlessness of the frost giants.

Odin turned to see Thor on one side and Heimdall on the other, the rest of the Gods, Valkyries and Einheriar were well in formation behind them. He turned to them, "Let the battle commence."

On the other side of Sigrid, the Trickster God stood surrounded by his children and the giants and the dead gathered messily behind them. His black eyes shone with a certain manic contempt and his grin portrayed a creepiness that replaced his usual casual smiling, "We have smelt their fear, now, let us taste their blood as we hear them scream in defeat."

Heimdall's horn rang out to announce the commencement of the battle. Loki unsheathed his sword and pointed it straight toward the opposing army in one smooth motion.

"Come" Loki said solidly and clearly.

The two armies charged at each other . . .

...And the Ragnarok began.

* * *

A/N: Ho-k, well it may be a little short, but I kind of used this small part before the battle to try and get back into the writing mood. I spent the school year writing angst and tragedy (am I the only one who fells as if this story got really serious?), I have to get back into the whole action/adventure thing. Also, I need to get back into Loki's character, but I fear it may have been lost forever: (. I hope to have the continued support of the readers. Really. I was trying to get the whole myth sorted out in my mind by checking up a few sites on the Internet, but now I am thoroughly confused myself because of the information contradicting itself. So, please, continue to read and review, and TELL ME if something is wrong.

Thank You.


End file.
